1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a gyro sensor and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Recently, an angular velocity sensor (gyro sensor) which detects angular velocity is developed, for example, using a silicon MEMS (micro electro-mechanical system) technique. The application of the gyro sensor is quickly expanding, for example, to camera shake correction function of a digital still camera and the like, and a small-size gyro sensor with the sensitivity of a multi-axis sensor is demanded.
For example, JP-A-2007-322295 discloses a technique in which an angular velocity sensor having sensitivity on an X axis, an angular velocity sensor having sensitivity on a Y axis, and an angular velocity sensor having sensitivity on a Z axis are formed on the same substrate.
However, in JP-A-2007-322295, of the angular velocity sensors arranged next to each other, the driving direction of one angular velocity sensor may be the same as the direction of displacement of another angular velocity sensor due to a Coriolis force. For example, in FIG. 1 of JP-A-2007-322295, a first angular velocity sensor and a second angular velocity sensor have two different driving directions orthogonal to each other, and the drive vibration of at least one of the angular velocity sensors influences Coriolis detection by a third angular velocity sensor. This causes mechanical crosstalk between axes. Therefore, the drive vibration of one angular velocity sensor may influence displacement of another angular velocity sensor due to a Coriolis force. Therefore, the noise characteristic of this another angular velocity sensor may be lowered, disabling the angular velocity sensor from performing accurate detection.